The Final Life of Harrold Collie
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Seolah burung-burung tak mau berbagi kabar. Tak ada yang tahu kabar kematian sang detective ternama. Kawan terdekat pun, enggan mengakui bahwa sahabat terbaik mereka pergi untuk selamanya. "Tidak. Naruto tidak mungkin mati semudah itu." Sekuel dari The Lost Case of Harrold Collie. Shounen Ai.


**A/N**: ¡Hola! Hama Hitam di sini. Ada yang kenal atau masih ingat saya? Yaaaah, sudah lama gak mampir kemari. Saya bawa satu saudaranya fanfict saya. Adiknya The Lost Case of Harrold Collie nih alias sekuelnya.

**Disclaimer:** Anime Naruto dan semua tokoh yang ada di dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil, dan hanya mengambil kepuasan psikologis.

**Warning**: OOC. Pengrusakan tubuh. Typo yang luput dari pengamatan.

.

**The Final Life of Harrold Collie by Hama Hitam**

**.**

Sejak semula, dia tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama enam tahun itu penuh akan resiko. Tapi, tanpa resiko dan tantangan, dia mungkin takkan pernah memandang kehidupannya dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

Selama enam tahun dia dipenuhi ketakutan dan kegugupan. Terlebih lagi ketika mengetahui ada seseorang yang selalu berada di belakangnya. Mengejarnya. Mencoba meraih belakang kerah bajunya. Bukan untuk memberikan pelukan yang penuh akan kerinduan dan kasing sayang. Dia tahu, tangan yang selalu bekerja, dan pikiran yang tak pernah istirahat itu dipenuhi dengan dendam dan benci karena sesal—yang dia yakini—diri seseorang itu tak mampu menghentikan tindakan yang dia ambil setelah kecupan terakhir mereka di atas sebuah tempat tidur bersprai biru enam tahun lalu.

Tapi, semua kegugupan dan ketakutan itu sirna manakala dia mengetahui saat—lagi-lagi—usaha seseorang itu gagal dan berujung sia-sia. Dia tersenyum, bahagia. Senang melihat—atau dalam hal ini, membayangkan—wajah orang yang begitu dia cintai terpuruk dan memperlihatkan kerut-kerut kekecewaan atas kegagalannya dalam usaha mencoba menerjangnya.

Enam tahun. Yang jika dijumlahkan dengan hari pertama dia bertemu dengan seseorang itu hingga dia berpisah dengannya adalah menjadi dua belas tahun.

Dua belas tahun. Ya, dua belas tahun sudah dia mengenal seseorang itu. Dua belas tahun dihabiskan oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha untuk mengenal Naruto Uzumaki. Enam tahun dia mengenal Naruto dari sampingnya. Berdiri di sisi pemuda termanis yang pernah dia temui itu. Dan enam tahun pula dia mengenal Naruto dengan cara berhadapan dengannya. Beradu pandang. Saling balas membalas tatapan mata. Mata yang masing-masingnya menatap kehidupan di dunia dengan cara yang berbeda.

Dia meninggalkan Naruto dalam kesunyian. Kesendirian, kegelapan dan kekosongan. Dan kemudian, dia kembali bersama dengannya dalam kebisingan. Kegelapan yang dihancurkan oleh nyala api yang membakar pondokan tua. Dia masih mengingat, bagaimana berisiknya tiang-tiang kayu penyangga pondokan itu dimakan api. Dimana lidah-lidah merah bunga penyusun matahari itu memasuki pori-pori kayunya, menghancurkan serat-seratnya yang bergemeretakkan karena panasnya api.

Sasuke hanya tertawa saat dia menyadari bahwa pemuda yang dia cintai itu ternyata sudah menyiramkan suatu cairan yang lebih ringan dari bensin, dan tidak berbau ke sekeliling pondokan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mencurigai Naruto yang berpura-pura menyalakan pemantik api untuk menyulut rokoknya. Dan, Sasuke terlampau sibuk mencumbu Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya saat langit-langit pondokan rubuh, menimpa dirinya dan Naruto yang telanjang di atas tempat tidur.

Dia sudah siap resiko itu. Sama seperti Naruto, dia siap untuk mati sejak enam tahun lalu. Mati di tangan Naruto. Di pelukan pemuda pirang itu. Menutup mata bersama-sama dengan sang detective—yang pada akhirnya diakui oleh Sasuke lebih jenius darinya.

Dia rela mati asalkan bersama-sama dengan orang yang dia sayangi. Dengan Naruto.

Itu yang hatinya katakan. Tapi ternyata, baik pikirannya maupun otak Naruto sendiri lebih ingin merasakan kehidupan sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Selamat dari insiden bunuh diri, keduanya tertawa lepas sambil menatap api merah yang begitu terang di gulitanya malam itu.

Tertawa karena senang masih hidup. Tergelak karena menyadari mereka akhirnya bisa bersama kembali. Merasa geli, mengingat tubuh mereka bulat karena tidak tertutupi satu helai kain pun. Entahlah, Sasuke dan Naruto pun sulit memikirkan, karena alasan apa mereka berdua tertawa bahagia malam itu.

.

Ada bekas luka mengerikan di wajah Sasuke. Dia tidak lagi si tampan yang jahat. Dialah si buruk rupa. Luka terbakar bekas usahanya untuk melarikan diri dengan Naruto dari kepungan para pengawal matahari. Luka yang begitu sulit dihilangkan jika tidak dengan operasi. Tapi, Sasuke tidak ingin menghapus kenangan yang tertoreh di luka itu. Kenangan yang membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia.

Pun Naruto turut terluka. Wajah manisnya selamat, tapi tidak dengan tangan dan perutnya. Tangan kanan yang selalu dicium oleh Sasuke karena penghormatan dan rasa cinta kasihnya pada pemuda itu terdapat luka vertikal yang lebar, lima sentimeter dari siku. Garis vertikal, tiga buah. Seperti sebuah cakaran karena mencoba menyelamatkan wajahnya dari bekas atap daun rumbia yang nyaris menimpa. Sedang perut Naruto sendiri berwarna kemerahan karena bekas jilatan api saat dia mencoba berlari melewati api yang menjaganya.

Kini keduanya hidup damai. Tentram tanpa ancaman seperti yang sebelumnya mereka rasakan.

"Jika dilihat dari bentuk dan tampilan. Dan juga jika mengetahui teknik dan caranya, tanpa mencicipinya, sudah jelas ini adalah tomat gosong, Naruto. Dan bukan tomat rebus."

Menggerutu, Naruto memotong-motong tomat—yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke adalah tomat gosong, tersebut dengan kesal. "Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan seleramu setelah enam tahun aku tidak menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, Teme. Selera rendahan yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari tomat, yeah, aku tahu itu sejak pertama kali kita kenal. Tapi, tomat rebus dengan roti? Tuhan, aku masih bisa menoleransi jus tomat yang menjadi menu wajibmu setiap kali makan. Tapi tidak dengan sandwich menjijikkan ini," serunya sambil meletakkan tomat yang sudah dia potong ke atas roti.

Sasuke meletakkan sendok—yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk menyeduh kopi—ke samping kiri piringan kecil dengan hati-hati. Sedikit membenarkan posisi sendok yang terletak di dekatnya, Sasuke membalas kata-kata Naruto, "Tidak akan menjijikkan jika kau merebus tomatnya dengan air, dan bukan dengan minyak."

"Karena aku muak melihat tomat rebus setiap pagi," kata Naruto cepat dengan kesal. "Melihat serat-serat mengerikan di setiap potongannya membuatku mengingat jaring-jaringmu yang bertahun-tahun lalu kucoba putuskan. Menyebalkan."

Sasuke menghirup kopinya, dan kemudian berkata, "Faktanya, kita tinggal bersama di sini baru tiga hari. Dan, tiga kali sarapan. Itu berarti, baru tiga kali pula kau melihat tomat rebusku. Penelitian pernah mengatakan, seseorang akan merasa bosan pada hal-hal yang kecil setelah mereka melakukannya lima kali atau lebih. Jadi, kata-katamu itu hanyalah karena pendapat kepala kecilmu itu yang sejak dulu tidak suka tomat."

Naruto menggeram kesal. Dia melemparkan tomat yang menurutnya tidak layak dimakan ke luar jendela, sekaligus memberi makan ayam ternaknya yang baru kemarin dia beli.

Kini mereka berdua hidup di pedalaman hutan yang jauh dari Konoha maupun kota terdekat lain. Sasuke memiliki seorang kenalan—dan kenalannya tersebut tertangkap polisi dalam penjaringan yang telah direncanakan Naruto untuk menangkap Sasuke dan kroninya—yang memiliki rumah di hutan ini. Merasa sayang jika rumah mungil ini ditelantarkan karena pemiliknya kini mendapat hukuman seumur hidup, maka Sasuke memutuskan bahwa hunian kecil itu akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya dan Naruto untuk seterusnya.

Naruto pun berpikiran untuk memiliki peternakan dan membeli beberapa ekor ayam untuk menjadi pekerjaannya setelah dia melepaskan gelar detectivenya.

Setelah menaruh satu potongan tipis daging asap di atas tomat gosongnya, Naruto menimpanya kembali dengan roti dan menyerahkan roti itu pada Sasuke yang segera dilahap oleh sang mantan penjahat nomor satu tersebut.

"Rasanya menggelikan," komentar Sasuke setelah satu tegukannya. Dia memandang jijik bekas gigitannya pada roti, "Aku tak pernah melihatmu bermasalah dengan masakan selain dengan makanan berbahan tomat, Naruto. Rasa ramen yang biasanya kau buat pun, tak pernah aku mencicipinya dengan rasa yang aneh. Kau memiliki dendam pribadi pada makhluk malang ini?"

Naruto masih diam. Dengan kesal, dia meraih semangkuk tomat gosongnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Kembali melemparkan tomat-tomat gosong itu tanpa menghiraukan seruan Sasuke tentang betapa borosnya Naruto.

Ketika mata biru sapirnya menatap ayam-ayam barunya berlarian ke arah datangnya makanan, Naruto tersenyum geli, "Lihat, Sasuke. Beruntunglah kau karena di rumah ini bukan kau saja yang suka tomat."

Naruto tertawa sambil menunjuk ayam-ayamnya memakan lahap tomat-tomatnya. Dia terus memanggil Sasuke untuk turut melihat kelakuan peliharaannya tersebut—meskipun Sasuke terus berpura-pura tuli. Kesal setelah lima menit Sasuke lebih mementingkan sandwichnya daripada ajakannya, Naruto kembali menghampiri meja makan dan duduk di seberang Sasuke. Menggigit kesal daging asapnya yang masih berukuran besar sambil menatap Sasuke yang sibuk memperhatikan serat-serat roti bekas gigitannya.

"Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa serat-serat roti ini memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti benang laba-laba? Karena serat-serat ini memiliki karbohidrat yang ternyata adalah bahan utama manusia untuk tetap hidup. Karbohidrat—seperti halnya jaring laba-laba—tidak mudah larut di air. Terbukti bahwa ternyata karbohidrat adalah unsur terhebat yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini."

"Tidak, besi adalah yang terhebat," sangkal Naruto enteng. Sasuke menatap Naruto, merendahkan, "Kau tidak akan bisa hidup jika kau kutinggalkan di sebuah pulau tandus dan hanya bertemankan dengan sepotong besi. Besi tak bisa membantumu hidup."

"Bisa," tandas Naruto. Dia mengambil potongan daging asap yang keluar dari sela dua roti Sasuke, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Menggigitnya kurang lebih dua puluh lima kali dan kemudian menelannya. Kali ini tatapannya seolah mempermainkan pemuda yang memiliki luka bakar dari kening kiri dan memanjang hampir ke pipi kanannya. Katanya kemudian, "Aku bisa hidup dengan berbekalkan satu ekor sapi bakar selama sebulan. Dan tanpa karbohidrat."

Wajah Sasuke menunjukkan rasa jengkelnya. Mengambil saus tomat, dan menuangkannya ke seluruh permukaan rotinya. Roti dengan bahan terbanyak tomat itu habis dalam tiga gigitan. Sedangkan Naruto justru menatap jijik sarapan Sasuke tersebut.

Seusai sarapan, Sasuke menggerutu betapa dia tidak tahu berita yang tengah terjadi di luar sana karena Naruto tidak mengijinkannya berlangganan koran. Bahkan, TV pun tak mereka punya. Kehidupan mereka saat ini benar-benar terbelakang, namun damai.

"Aku mengantisipasi agar kau tidak lagi kembali ke jalanmu yang salah itu begitu membaca salah satu artikel tentang kejahatan, Teme." Itu alasan Naruto. Pemuda musim gugur itu sibuk mencuci piring dan peralatan kotor lainnya. Sang Teme hanya bergumam pelan, sedang matanya kali ini sibuk memandangi sebuah bungkusan kain kecil yang diletakkan Naruto di atas lemari.

"Apa itu, Naruto?" tanyanya kemudian setelah Naruto selesai mencuci dan menggantungkan afronnya. Naruto balik bertanya, "Menurutmu apa? Jangan membuat kecewa Tuhan yang memberimu otak cerdas itu, Teme."

Sasuke masih memandangi bungkusan itu, tanpa berniat mendekati dan mengambilnya. Ujarnya, "Dari sini, aku bisa melihat bulatan-bulatan yang menyembul sedikit, sudah pasti bibit tanaman. Tanaman... Semoga bukan tanaman yang kubenci."

"Tomat dan terong," ujar Naruto sambil mendekati lemari tempat dia meletakkan bibit-bibit itu. "Aku tidak mau menghabiskan uang kita hanya untuk membeli makanan wajib untukmu."

"Ah," ucap Sasuke pelan. Dia bersandaran pada punggung kursinya, "Istri yang baik."

"Ya. Dan sayangnya, istri yang baik yang seharusnya bersanding dengan seorang suami yang tak kalah baik ini ternyata tinggal satu atap dengan seorang penjahat kelas satu," ujar Naruto sarkas. Dia melemparkan bibit-bibit itu pada Sasuke, "Tugasmu, tanam itu. Aku akan ke desa dan membeli beberapa peralatan yang belum sempat kubeli kemarin."

Untuk beberapa hari belakangan ini, Naruto memang cukup sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam hal untuk melengkapi kehidupan mereka yang baru. Sudah diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Naruto untuk kembali memulai hidup mereka berdua dengan bertani dan beternak. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tidak memprotes atau semacamnya. Selama dia bersama Naruto, pikirnya, dia bahkan rela tinggal di bawah jembatan.

Tangan Naruto menengadah pada Sasuke yang malas-malasan bangkit dari kursinya. Penuh menyelidik, Sasuke menatap tangan tersebut, "Hm?"

"Uangnya," ujar Naruto santai. 'Seperti dugaanku,' pikir Sasuke. "Uang apa? Bukankah kemarin sudah kuberi uang?"

Menggerutu, Naruto berujar, "Ho? Uangmu kemarin hanya cukup untuk membeli ayam-ayam, cangkul, sabit, palu. Ah, seharusnya aku bisa membeli yang lain jika saja kau tidak meminta untuk dibelikan satu kilo tomat."

Kali ini Sasuke yang mendesah. Dia berjalan ke salah satu meja yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan membuka lacinya. Memberikan beberapa lembar cek pada Naruto sambil berujar, "Lama-lama aku bangkrut, tahu."

Sedikit dengan nada bersalah, Naruto berkata, "Maaf ya, Sasuke. Tabunganku sudah kuwariskan kepada Gaara. Jangan lupakan juga bagaimana sebagian besar tabunganku harus digunakan untuk memperbaiki kantorku yang kau bakar dulu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu kok. Sama sekali tidak."

Sasuke memiliki tabungan dengan jumlah yang cukup besar. Naruto tak peduli apakah uang itu adalah uang hasil dia berbuat kejahatan selama ini atau uang itu murni dari kerja keras Sasuke. Selama uang itu asli dan bukan uang palsu yang pernah dicetak Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya beberapa tahun lalu, dia akan menerima uang yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Pastikan kau tidak melirik pemuda lain di desa," pesan Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum geli mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, sambil mengganti kausnya yang kotor dengan kemeja yang bersih. Mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke, "Tidak akan. Bodohnya aku jika memilih orang lain sementara ada yang setia di sampingku."

"Untuk jaga-jaga saja." Membantu Naruto membebat luka di tangan kanannya. "Terlebih lagi aku bukan Sasuke yang dulu."

Kali ini kikik kecil yang diterima Sasuke. Naruto mengusap bagian wajah Sasuke yang tidak terluka dan menatapnya lembut, "Menurutku, kau tetap Sasuke yang dulu. Si Teme brengsek. Justru sekarang, kemisteriusanmu bertambah dengan adanya luka di sini." Jemarinya menelusuri pinggiran luka Sasuke.

Dulu, Naruto-lah yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada Sasuke. Itu juga setelah mengetahui ternyata pemuda itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Dan Sasuke juga tahu, Naruto menyukainya bukan karena dia tampan, kaya atau karena dia Uchiha. "Karena kau misterius dan susah ditebak, Sasuke." Itu kata Naruto saat Sasuke menanyakannya.

"Dasar Masokis," gumam Sasuke pelan. Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke membebat lukanya dalam diam kali ini kebingungan, "Heh?"

"Kau tipe orang yang suka disakiti? Menyukai seseorang yang berkali-kali berusaha mencelakakan, melukai, dan membunuhmu?"

Kali ini Naruto tertawa, "Karena itulah menariknya."

"Apanya?"

Menggeleng, Naruto menarik tangannya dari Sasuke setelah sang pemuda malam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Tidak ada. Baiklah!" Naruto berkacak pinggang sambil berdiri tegak menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke, setelah aku pulang nanti, kau sudah harus selesai menanam semua bibitnya. Awas jika nanti tidak becus. Kubunuh berkali-kali kau."

.

Selesai menggiring dua kambing ke bak pick-upnya, Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang penjual dan berniat kembali ke rumahnya yang jauh di dalam hutan.

Perasaan Naruto mengatakan bahwa ada yang mengikutinya sejak dia keluar dari toko peralatan-lah yang membatalkan niatnya itu. Masih dengan wajah tidak menyadari apapun, Naruto masuk ke salah satu warung makanan. Berpura-pura melihat-lihat masakan yang disimpan di sebuah lemari kaca, Naruto melihat gelagat seorang pemuda yang mencurigakan dan terus memperhatikan Naruto dari luar warung. Memesan beberapa masakan yang berbahan tomat, Naruto keluar sebentar untuk mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal di mobil. Sedangkan pemuda yang membuntutinya sejak tadi kini bersembunyi di balik tumpukan barrel anggur yang ada di depan warung.

'Bukan orang yang berbahaya,' pikir Naruto setelah melihat secara jelas pemuda tersebut saat dia kembali masuk ke warung.

Mengejutkan pemuda itu dengan pertanyaan, "Ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Jika kau lapar, kau bisa memesan makanan yang kau mau," sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya, Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Kau bukan orang dari desa ini, bukan?"

Kaget, tentu saja. Pemuda itu pikir Naruto tak mengetahui persembunyiannya yang begitu sempurna ditutupi barrel-barrel anggur, tapi mengingat lagi kata-kata salah seorang kenalannya tentang Naruto, membuat kagetnya perlahan hilang. Berdiri dengan malu-malu, dia berkata, "Maaf."

Naruto mengajaknya masuk ke restaurant, tapi dia menolak untuk makan. "Aku kenal kau dari salah seorang temanku. Dia adalah kerabatmu."

"Gaara?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Naruto memandangi pemuda yang ternyata umurnya lebih muda darinya tersebut. "Baiklah," ujarnya begitu melihat bahwa pemilik warung datang membawakan pesanannya tadi, "Kita bisa bicarakan ini di rumahku. Ikutlah denganku. Dan untukmu, Miss, berapa semuanya? Ah, ini uangnya. Terima kasih. Baik. Ayo."

.

"Sudah jelas kukatakan untuk tidak terpikat pemuda lain bukan?" Sasuke menggerutu sambil mengintip seorang pemuda yang berada di ruang tamu mereka. Menutup kembali pintu penghubung antara ruang tamu dan ruang makan-dapur, Sasuke dengan jengkel menatap Naruto yang masuk dari pintu belakang sambil membawa bawaannya.

"Lagi-lagi kau membuat sedih Tuhan karena otak pemberianNya kau salah pergunakan." Menjitak pelan kepala Sasuke setelah meletakkan semua belanjaannya, Naruto kembali berujar, "Dia dari Suna. Kenalan Gaara, sepupuku. Aku tahu, dia semula begitu memerlukan bantuanku. Dia tahu aku dari Gaara dan Gaara memberinya fotoku. Tapi, dia mungkin sedikit syok karena berita bahwa aku sudah mati dan bertualang ke sana kemari tidak tentu arah. Tapi kemudian dia menemukanku di desa kemarin dan hari ini dia menguntitku untuk memastikan bahwa aku adalah aku. Orang yang ada di foto yang diberikan oleh Gaara."

"Hm?" bergumam, Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang masih berbicara sambil meletakkan makanan yang dia beli tadi ke atas piring, "Lalu, siapa namanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tahu apa yang orang itu lakukan tapi kau tidak tahu namanya?" ejek Sasuke. Naruto sedikit cemberut dan menyodorkan semangkuk sup tomat hangat untuk Sasuke, "Dia sejak di mobil hanya diam saja. Sepertinya masalahnya benar-benar rumit sehingga sulit dibicarakan di saat begitu."

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggil, tak mengacuhkan sup tomat yang masih terulur padanya. Dia menatap lantai sambil mencubiti dagunya, "Di malam itu, kau menulis surat kepada kawanmu yang detective tentang memberikan fotomu pada Gaara, bukan? Apakah itu foto yang ada di album fotomu yang kau simpan di kamar? Jika Kiba mengirimkan album fotomu itu pada Gaara, bukankah itu berarti semua fotomu ada di sana. Kau bukan orang yang suka di foto, dan Gaara adalah kerabatmu yang lama tidak kau temui. Darimana Gaara mendapatkan fotomu jika bukan dari album itu. Dan album itu jelas dikirimkan oleh Kiba setelah malam kejadian itu, bukan? Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Gaara masih menganggapmu hidup sehingga dia menyarankan orang itu untuk mencarimu?"

Meletakkan mangkuk supnya ke atas meja, Naruto membenarkan ucapan Sasuke, "Ya. Kau benar. Aku juga memikirkan hal itu. Terlebih lagi saat kulihat foto yang menyembul di kantungnya, bagian sisi yang menyembul adalah sisi bekas terbakar. Jelas sekali usahamu untuk menghancurkan kantor detective itu hampir melenyapkan kenangan masa kecilku dengan Gaara."

"Jangan menyinggung itu lagi," kata Sasuke kesal. Dia kembali mengintip pemuda berambut bob itu. "Namanya Sora. Dari Sunagakure, jelas. Model pakaian kuno seperti itu, hanya penjahit Suna yang membuatnya. Jika boleh jujur, dia salah satu anggota dari keluarga yang dulu pernah ingin kulenyapkan. Tak kusangka dia masih hidup dan bebas. Aku tak heran jika dia memintamu untuk menyelidiki tentang pembunuhan besar-besaran keluarganya."

"Jangan katakan salah satu saksi hidup pembunuhan di Kuil Angin yang ada di Suna."

Sasuke mengangguk pada Naruto yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, ikut mengintip Sora. "Ya. Kuil itu salah satu kuil yang begitu berpengaruh di dunia politik Suna, dan diam-diam mereka juga menyelidiki tentang organisasiku dan tahu bahwa jika aku turut campur tangan dan menduduki pemerintahan Konoha, posisi Kuil itu terancam."

"Karena kau ingin menguasai seluruh dunia dan memulai perang. Dan Sunagakure bukan negara yang memiliki pertahanan yang kuat. Sehingga mereka berpikir bahwa jika kau sudah berhasil menggenggam Konoha yang notabene adalah negeri yang memiliki pasukan paling kuat di antara lima negara, maka Sunagakure-lah negara pertama yang kau serang."

"Persis," aku Sasuke. Naruto menendang kaki Sasuke karena kesal. "Seharusnya kau kuserahkan pada polisi sekarang juga, Brengsek."

Sedikit meringis karena tendangan Naruto yang tidak bisa dikatakan lemah, Sasuke kembali berkata dengan suara pelan, "Dan menurut catatan anak buahku, tahun depan, kuil itu akan mengajukan salah seorang anggota mereka untuk mengambil kursi di pemerintahan luar negeri. Orang itu adalah pemuda yang kau bawa pulang ini. Karena itu, untuk mengantisipasi, aku menghabisi seluruh keluarganya dan orang-orang kuil yang loyalis dan tahu tentang rencana mereka itu."

Naruto makin menggeram kesal. "Aku benar-benar ingin menyeretmu ke tiang gantungan segera."

Akhirnya kedua orang itu memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemui seseorang—yang hampir menjadi korban pembunuhan Sasuke tersebut. Sora sendiri sedikit terpekik ngeri melihat wajah Sasuke yang terluka.

"Sora, perkenalkan. Dia Sasuke. Dia tinggal di sini denganku."

Sora menatap Naruto dengan kebingungan. Tapi, kebingungannya lagi-lagi teredam karena kembali teringat kata-kata Gaara tentang Naruto. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke sementara Naruto menaruh nampan berisi kopi ke atas meja. Sasuke maupun Naruto diam sementara Sora mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat dengan tulisan yang begitu dikenal oleh Naruto. Sang Pemuda musim gugur itu menatap Sasuke seakan membenarkan bahwa Gaara masih menganggapnya hidup.

"Ano... Gaara menitipkan hal itu pada saya untuk diberikan kepada anda jika kita bertemu. Tapi, saya bingung sekali saat datang ke kantor detective anda di Konoha dan bertemu seorang detective yang mengatakan bahwa anda sudah meninggal di Takigakure. Karena itu saya pergi ke Takigakure segera dan berniat meletakkan surat ini di kuburan anda—atau tempat anda meninggal. Tapi, saat saya tanya oleh penduduk Taki, mereka berkata bahwa tidak ada satupun kasus pembunuhan, bunuh diri atau apapun itu yang pernah terjadi di sana. Saya berniat kembali ke Suna, tapi di tengah perjalanan, saya bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan orang yang ada di foto ini kemarin." Sora mengeluarkan selembar foto yang tepiannya rusak karena terbakar. Tidak terlalu parah.

"Foto itu saya dapatkan dari Gaara dan dia berkata bahwa itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Saya—yang diliputi rasa penasaran dan putus asa—perlahan mulai timbul semangat. Saya menginap di desa tadi malam, dan hari ini saya berusaha mencari-cari tentang anda hingga saya bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Dia menyimpan surat dari sepupunya dan kembali pada Sora, "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu denganku dengan susah payah begini?"

Sora menatap Sasuke dengan ragu sebelum akhirnya memandangi mata sebiru langit Naruto. Mengerti kegelisahan Sora, Naruto berkata, "Tenanglah. Sasuke adalah partnerku. Kau bisa memercayakan ceritamu pada Sasuke seperti kau memercayakan ceritamu padaku."

Percaya, Sora menarik nafasnya beberapa kali sebelum bercerita.

"Keluarga saya, beberapa bulan lalu ditemukan tewas secara menggenaskan di rumah saya. Bukan hanya keluarga saya, dewan-dewan majelis tinggi kuil juga ditemukan tewas di rumah. Polisi menduga itu adalah perampokan yang secara kebetulan terjadi ketika rapat majelis diadakan di rumah saya. Tapi, saya tidak menganggap begitu. Memang, banyak barang-barang berharga yang hilang, tapi salah satu lukisan yang begitu terkenal di dunia, buatan pelukis dari Iwagakure, masih ada di tempatnya. Jika dijual, lukisan itu sangat mahal harganya. Kenapa pencuri itu tidak mengambil lukisan itu juga? Mereka hanya mengambil barang-barang perak, guci-guci, dan benda-benda mahal lainnya. Tapi tidak dengan lukisan-lukisan.

"Dan sebulan lalu, saat pelayan saya menguras kolam ikan milik kami karena saya berencana untuk membuat sebuah kolam air mancur di kolam itu, mereka menemukan barang-barang yang dicuri. Jelas sekali bahwa keluarga saya dibunuh oleh perampok untuk dibungkam mulutnya. Tapi, ini murni pembunuhan terencana. Beruntung saya di malam kejadian itu tidak berada di rumah dan berada di pesta perpisahan teman-teman di tempat kerja karena tahun ini saya berhenti dari pekerjaan saya yang seorang juru ketik. Keluarga saya memutuskan saya untuk ikut politik seperti mereka. Padahal saya lebih suka pekerjaan saya yang dulu dan sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang kepemerintahan.

"Saya tidak melaporkan penemuan barang-barang itu ke polisi dan justru menemui sepupu anda untuk berkonsultasi. Dan sepupu anda justru merujuk saya untuk menemui anda. Karena katanya anda pasti senang sekali jika kasus ini anda tangani."

Naruto tersenyum ganjil. Ditatapnya mata Sasuke tajam sekaligus kesal. Mengurut pelan pangkal hidungnya dan berkata pada Sora, "Maaf sekali, Sora. Aku sangat meminta maaf sekali. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan kawanku yang ada di Konoha, aku, Naruto Uzumaki yang seorang detective, sudah mati di Takigakure di beberapa malam lalu. Aku sekarang memutuskan untuk berhenti jadi detective. Sangat disayangkan, memang. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membantumu kali ini. Mungkin aku di masa lalu sangat senang sekali menerima kedatanganmu dengan cerita yang kau bawa. Sayangnya kau baru menemuiku sekarang, saat aku sudah berhenti dari duniaku yang dulu."

"Tapi Tuan Naruto, saya begitu ingin tahu. Kenapa orang tua saya dibunuh? Siapa pembunuhnya? Dan juga, keputusan orang tua saya untuk memasukkan saya ke dunia politik begitu tiba-tiba menurut saya. Sama sekali tidak pernah dibicarakan sebelum saya akhirnya tahu bahwa orang tua saya—yang memang turun temurun selalu berbakti pada Kuil Angin—mencatat nama saya di antara calon-calon yang akan duduk di kursi pemerintahan dan mengambil bagian hubungan luar negeri. Apakah pembunuhan itu berhubungan dengan keputusan mereka memasukkan saya ke dunia ini?"

Kali ini Sasuke mengambil suara. "Kawanku, jelas sekali bahwa pembunuh keluargamu itu adalah saingan—atau orang yang begitu membenci Kuil Angin. Mereka—orang-orang saingan itu—tahu bahwa posisi yang akan kau ambil nanti akan membahayakan mereka, sehingga mereka berusaha membungkam keluargamu dan membatalkan kau untuk maju menjadi salah seorang perwakilan Suna dalam hubungan lima negara."

"Dan kurasa, seluruh pembunuh keluargamu sudah bersujud meminta maaf kepada orang tuamu di alam baka sana, Sora. Karena, dari mendengar ceritamu saja, aku sudah tahu siapa pembunuhnya yang kebetulan komplotan yang selama ini kukejar dan beruntungnya mereka semua sudah ditangkap dan digantung. Benar bukan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum menyindirnya. Sora menunduk. "Saya masih belum mengerti."

Naruto kembali berkata, "Tak perlu kau mengerti, karena selama ini aku pun sangat sulit untuk mengartikannya. Minum. Minumlah kopimu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu nanti ke penginapanmu di desa. Bersantailah dulu di sini. Kau tentu lapar. Akan kuambilkan makan siang untuk kita. Nah, Sasuke sementara aku ke dapur, lakukanlah yang seharusnya kau lakukan."

Naruto tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Dia masuk ke dapur. Mengambil surat Gaara yang ia kantungi, dan membuka amplopnya. Hanya dua kalimat yang tertulis di surat itu.

_Jangan pernah tinggalkan anak pembawa surat ini sendirian. Aku akan menemuimu nanti malam._

**.::To Be Continued::.**

**A/N**: Panjangnya lima chapter. Jika melebihi lima chapter, anda semua bisa menikam dada saya dan mengambil jantung saya. Chapter kedua dipublish setelah lebaran tahun ini. Jadi, jangan pernah suruh saya apdet kilat, ya? ^^

Masih akan diedit ulang.


End file.
